Brian Cummings
Brian Cummings (born March 4, 1948) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1985) - Additional Voices *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1994) - Announcer (ep58) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Reporter (ep30) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Omar *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1988) - Morton Fizzback, Professor Funt *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1987-1991) - Sir Tuxford (eps23-64), Artie Deco, Grubbi (ep47) *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Wuzzles (1985) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1986) - Additional Voices *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1986) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1994) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1991) - Conductor (ep7), Janitor (ep7), Wrangler (ep7) *Snorks (1984-1985) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1994) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Berenstain Bears Show (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1989) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1993) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Widget (1992) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Space Strikers (1995) - Master Phantom 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Annabelle's Wish (1997) - Brewster *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Dr. Mindbender *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Stove *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Ock *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Additional Voices *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Sasquatch (2006) - Snarls (a.k.a Dawg) 'Shorts' *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Gater (ep26), Guard (ep26), Male Eskimo (ep26) 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Ghost of Christmas Present *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Flying Carpet Driver, Royal Guard#2, Sultan *The Canterville Ghost (1988) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Additional Vocal Performer Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Ariel's Christmas Under the Sea (1990) - King Triton *Disney Ariel and the Mysterious World Above (1990) - King Triton Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *Once Upon a Dream: The Making of Walt Disney's Masterpiece Sleeping Beauty (1997) - Narrator Video Games 'Video Games' *Die by the Sword (1998) - Enric *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful om Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Chua, Marauder 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Nikolai Sokolov Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2014. Category:American Voice Actors